


Lieder

by Zaunerstolle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deutsch, German, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaunerstolle/pseuds/Zaunerstolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich beziehe mich bei den angeführten Seiterzählungen auf Anekdoten, die mein Professor für russische Literatur vorgetragen hat. Leider konnte ich weder im Kyrillischen noch transkribiert die korrekte Schreibweise, beziehungsweise genaue Lebensdaten von Schdann (?) finden. Ich berufe mich auf keinerlei Wissenschaftlichkeit und bitte bei gröberen Verstößen, die in irgendeiner Weise verletzend, beleidigend, etc. erscheinen, um Rückmeldung. </p>
<p>Auch abgesehen davon würde ich mich sehr über Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge, generelles Feedback sehr freuen. Vielen Dank und viel Spaß!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lieder

**Author's Note:**

> Ich beziehe mich bei den angeführten Seiterzählungen auf Anekdoten, die mein Professor für russische Literatur vorgetragen hat. Leider konnte ich weder im Kyrillischen noch transkribiert die korrekte Schreibweise, beziehungsweise genaue Lebensdaten von Schdann (?) finden. Ich berufe mich auf keinerlei Wissenschaftlichkeit und bitte bei gröberen Verstößen, die in irgendeiner Weise verletzend, beleidigend, etc. erscheinen, um Rückmeldung. 
> 
> Auch abgesehen davon würde ich mich sehr über Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge, generelles Feedback sehr freuen. Vielen Dank und viel Spaß!

Es war ein kalter Sommer im Süden Englands. Ein kalter Sommer im kalten Krieg, der gerade angefangen hatte, seine Eiszapfen über und in den Köpfen der Menschen zu zeigen. Sie wurden größer und länger und manchmal wurde es angespannt und warm genug, dass sie anfingen zu tropfen. Jeden Tag las man etwas Neues in der Zeitung, die Leute wurden hektisch. Ivan sollte nicht hier sein, es war kein guter Zeitpunkt, um hier zu sein, vor allem nicht für jemanden mit dem Namen Ivan. Aber dort, wo er hätte sein sollen, wohin sie ihn unter anderen Umständen zurückgedrängt hatten, wäre es noch viel schlimmer gewesen. Doch Ivan hatte Glück, man würde nicht nach ihm suchen, denn in den Registern der Obrigkeit gab es keinen Ivan Braginskij mehr. Nach den Registern war dieser Name nur noch Teil einer unendlich langen Liste, die man sich nach 1945 gezwungen sah anzufertigen. Die Menschen in England waren ihm zwar auch nicht besonders freundlich gesinnt, das lag besonders an den Zeitungen, die er kaum lesen konnte, aber zumindest drohte man ihm nicht kontinuierlich damit, ihn nach Sibirien zu schicken, wenn er ein falsches Wort in den Mund nahm. Ganz im Gegenteil, die meisten hier waren sogar seiner Meinung, aber das zählte nicht, man würde es ihm sowieso nicht glauben. Immerhin hieß er Ivan. Und nicht John oder Harry oder Matthew. Oder Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.

Wie schön es doch wäre Alfred F. Jones zu heißen! Wie schön es doch wäre Alfred. F. Jones zu sein! Ein eigenartiger Gedanke eigentlich, ein bisschen jämmerlich und fern seiner ursprünglichen Prinzipien. Aber Ivan hatte genug von Prinzipien und Ideologien. Als er hier her gekommen war in der Absicht, zumindest einen kleinen Teil von etwas wiedergutzumachen, das man nicht entschuldigen geschweige denn wiedergutmachen konnte, empfingen ihn freundliche Gesichter mit skeptischen Zügen. Immerhin war man alliiert gewesen, immerhin hatte man Schulter an Schulter miteinander gekämpft, war Seite an Seite miteinander gestorben. Es waren nicht die Dörfer Englands, denen er Leid angetan hatte, aber sie hätten es genauso gut sein können. Aber Ivan konnte ein bisschen Englisch, also würden es eben die südenglischen Städte sein, die er wieder aufbauen würde. Und nicht die polnischen. Oder die italienischen und bei Gott nicht die deutschen. Aber als Alfred, als Alfred F. Jones hätte man ihn mit Jubelchören empfangen, mit breiten Armen und sanften Lächeln. Als Alfred F. Jones, den jungen Mann vom Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten, da hätte man ihn gefeiert wie einen Helden. 

Es war schon ein beachtlicher Wink des Schicksals, dass sie jetzt hier saßen, auf dem harten, kalten Boden des Stalls und sich an den riesigen Heuballen hinter ihnen anlehnten, dass Alfred F. Jones es war, der jetzt an seiner Schulter lehnte und einzuschlafen drohte, während er Ivans Schal volltrielte. Ivan hatte schon drei, viermal darüber nachgedacht, ihn zur Seite und weg von sich zu drängen, hatte ihn sogar schon ein, zweimal angestupst, aber es war zwecklos. Alfred war einfach viel zu selbstvergessen, viel zu unempfänglich für Kritik an seiner bloßen Existenz, an seiner Nähe, Alfred war einfach -… Er sah friedlich aus, ein bisschen albern, ja, aber irgendwie zufrieden. Schwer seufzend ließ sich Ivan tiefer in das Heu sinken und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Wie konnte man unter solchen Umständen nur zufrieden sein, und Ivan dachte dabei nicht an das kratzende Stroh und den kalten Boden. Wie konnte man nur von schönen Dingen träumen, während man anderswo die Menschen einfach verschwinden ließ, nur weil sie sangen oder dachten oder schrieben. Alfred hatte schon ein Glück Amerikaner, der Neffe eines Engländers zu sein. 1938 viel zu jung, um eingezogen zu werden, 1950 alt genug, um Übersee zu reisen und mit seiner Unschuld zu glänzen, mit dieser übermotivierten, forschen Unschuld, welche die Leute reihenweise nur so von ihren Stühlen aufspringen und gen der Sonnenblumenfelder laufen, tief Luft holen und durchatmen ließ. 

Ivan holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Einfach verschwinden... Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schwül, trotz des kalten Sommers, des kalten Bodens. Des kalten Kriegs. Schdann. Er musste an Schdann denken, den haben sie auch verschwinden lassen. Weil er geschrieben hatte. Dinge, die denen da oben nicht passten. Dinge, dessen Größe die da oben nicht verstanden hatten, oder nicht konnten, aus ganz anderen Gründen als Dummheit. Seine Frau hatte den Rest ihres Lebens damit verbracht, seine Werke aufzuschreiben. Und zu verstecken. Einzugraben, an Freunde zu verschenken, zu verbrennen, erneut niederzuschreiben. Ein Lebenswerk im Kopf, in der Unantastbarkeit des Verstandes und dabei war es noch nicht einmal das ihre. Und als sie vor ihrer Türe standen und ihr Haus durchsuchten - da versteckte sie die Gedichte in ihren Töpfen. Und sie verschwanden ohne die Töpfe eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben. Ivan grinste schief - Not macht erfinderisch, wie es so schön heißt. Durch halbgeöffnete Lider linste er zu Alfred, dessen Kopf sich noch weiter in den Falten von Ivans altem Mantel vergraben hatte. Er seufzte schwer und bewegte sich leicht, vorsichtig, rutschte etwas tiefer ins Heu, noch tiefer, um Alfreds Züge besser mustern zu können. Er bezweifelte, dass Alfred die Not je gekannt hatte. Und bei Gott, er war ihm nicht neidisch. Auf eine sehr unerklärliche Weise war er froh darüber. Über Alfreds unangetasteten Verstand, den er - wenn es nach ihm ginge - viel zu wenig benutzte, über Alfreds Unschuld und über seine seelenruhigen Träume.

Behutsam - wie von selbst - erhob Ivan seine Hand, sie war rau von harter, bedrückender Arbeit, Schandtaten und Sünden, rau von Unverzeihlichem. Er zögerte, lange, es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das ihn durchbohrte, bei dem abrupten, doch so markanten Gedanken, der sich in ihm ausbreitete wie ein Waldbrand, dass diese Hand, diese...in Blut getunkte Fingerspitzen, diese aufgescharrten Knöcheln - dass diese rissige, kratzende, kalte Haut keinen Anspruch hatte, unschuldige Träume zu ertasten, zu karessieren, zu begreifen. Ivan starrte lange auf seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger, den Wangenknochen des anderen so nah, er kniff eines seiner Augen zu und zeichnete Linien in die Luft, die er sich nicht zu berühren traute. Er seufzte schwer, als er es aufgab und die Hand sinken ließ, die Hand und den Blick. 

Verschwinden, weil man dachte und schrieb und sang. Singen...Ivan dachte an diese eine Szene, als er noch kleiner war, zu klein um zu verstehen, was Lieder eigentlich bedeuteten. Sie sind gekommen, er war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, woher, vielleicht Deutschland, vielleicht Ungarn, Österreich, Italien, das waren Dinge, die dich im Kindesalter nicht tangierten. Hungersnot, eisige Kälte. Studenten, sie fragten nach der Kultur, sie fragten nach Liedern, sie hätten Forschungen angestellt, Vorlesungen besucht. Schon einiges gehört. Sie hätten Essen mitgenommen, als Dankeschön. Als Belohnung. Ivan war hungrig gewesen, wie all die anderen Kinder auch, seine Schwestern, allen voran die Kleinste, Natalia. Die Ältesten stimmten zu, doch was sie zu singen begonnen hatten, waren nicht die Lieder, die Ivan gekannt hatte, was ihn wahnsinnig stutzig gemacht hatte. Später hatte er erfahren, dass sie die Lehrbücher der Studenten durchsucht hatten, die Lieder aus diesen Seiten vorgetragen hatten als wären es ihre eigenen. "Als würden wir ein Stück unserer Kultur, unserer Seele einfach so verkaufen!" Ivan lachte. Ein Stück seiner Seele verkaufen. Bei Gott, wie viel war von Ivans Seele überhaupt noch übrig? Nach all den Jahren, all den Abscheulichkeiten, all dem Grauen? All der Kälte und des Hungers und des Leids? Wie viel war von Ivans Seele noch da...?

Ivan lachte, damit er nicht schluchzen musste, als er sich zur Seite neigte und den Kopf erneut in den Nacken legte, und begann, etwas vor sich hin zu summen. Zu verschwinden, weil man dachte und schrieb und sang und liebte, dachte Ivan, als er die Schultern leicht hob - Alfreds Dickschädel war genauso schwer wie er schon immer vermutet hatte - und die Augen schloss. Und sang. Lieder aus seiner Kindheit. Nur ganz leise, ganz sachte. Als er die Dinge sang, die von dem letzten Stück seiner Seele, seiner russischen, ja, doch wohl vorhandenen Seele zeugten. Und sich wünschte, Alfred würde auch nur ansatzweise verstehen, was sie bedeuteten.


End file.
